


Look Westward

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Tiencha Day, Yamcha you are so thirsty like C H I L L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: "Three-Eyes" Tenshinhan is the worst outlaw around, and he's gunning for the sheriff! Yamcha would be doing a disservice to his community by not letting handsome stranger Tien and his kid brother take shelter in his saloon until the whole thing blew over. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA THIS IS SO GOOFY
> 
> Written for Tiencha Day (10/8) 2016. Prompt was "Western AU."
> 
> I want to do more in this universe, it's a fun universe to explore...
> 
> Also, fair warning: they fuck.

The saloon doors burst open as the town deputy crashed through them in a panic. “Everyone take cover! Old Three-Eyes is in town and he’s gunnin’ for Goku!”

Mass panic erupted, or it would have if there were more than three people in the building. The saloon’s lone patron nearly fell over himself trying to get out, tripping over everything in his path to race out the back door. The deputy and the barkeep were the only ones left.

From behind the bar, Yamcha propped his chin on his hand and glared sourly at the deputy. “Krillin, that was the only customer I’ve had all day, and you just chased him off before he’d paid his tab.”

Krillin rushed to the bar and scrambled up on a stool, eyes wide and terrified. “Look, Yamcha, I get it, you’re new in town, you don’t know the way of things yet, but “Three-Eyes” Tenshinhan is the worst outlaw around! You’ve gotta get outta here before he comes!”

“You said that last week about “Demon King” Piccolo.” Yamcha remained unimpressed. “The whole town was in a big panic and not only was Piccolo _late_ , but Goku took him down easily and he’s coolin’ his heels in jail _right now_.”

“This is _different_.”

“I honestly don’t see how. Look, I’m a busy man.”

Krillin looked around the empty saloon. “No, you’re not.”

“Shut up. Either buy something or get out, Deputy; I have things to do.”

He shook his head. “Well, if Three-Eyes shoots you in the leg, don’t come crying to me, then.”

“Of course not. I’ll go crying to Dr. Korin.”

“Doc’s got better things to do than sew up addle-headed fools who don’t know to leave well enough alone,” Krillin called over his shoulder as he left. The doors swung behind him and Yamcha sighed.

So another outlaw was coming to town, was he? Fantastic. Yamcha had moved into a larger town to get away from the bandit life, get a job settle down, meet someone nice, maybe have some kids. Except apparently the town he’d chosen was infamous for having ridiculous high-noon showdowns at least once a week, and Yamcha didn’t find _that_ out until he was already locked into the mortgage for the saloon. So he was stuck.

There was a crash from outside the saloon window and Yamcha ducked behind the bar. Oh no. Was Three-Eyes already here?

For a long minute, there was no sound aside from Yamcha’s heart pounding in his ears. Then there was a plaintive _meow_ from outside.

With a sigh, Yamcha picked himself up and dusted off his pants. It was just Puar, the stray cat he’d picked up when he lived in the desert. She was born to wander and never stayed in the actual saloon itself for very long, preferring to wander around the town and only come home when she was hungry.

If some outlaw was on his way, though, maybe it would be best if Puar stayed indoors.

“Puar,” Yamcha called, heading for the door. “Puar, come inside.”

Another _meow_. Yamcha sighed. Now she was just being contrary. He walked out onto the saloon’s small porch and looked around. Standing next to an ancient table and chair was a small boy, pale as the moon and so small a strong breeze could’ve knocked him over. He wore a green changshan and a little black Mandarin hat. And in his arms was a small, struggling cat that Yamcha recognised very well.

“Hey, kiddo,” Yamcha said, approaching with caution. In the six months he’d been here, he hadn’t seen this kid once. Sure, it was a decently big town, despite the sheriff’s constant claims that the town wasn’t big enough for both himself and whoever he was fighting that week, but he would’ve noticed a kid like this. The boy stared up at him, face blank, eyes wide and barely blinking. Shucks, the poor kid was scared. No wonder, with Krillin running up and down the streets shouting about some outlaw again. “You shouldn’t be out here,” Yamcha told him, inching forward. It wouldn’t do to scare him off, especially not while he still had Puar. “There’s a bad guy comin’; didn’t you hear the deputy yellin’ about it?”

The boy said nothing and didn’t move. Yamcha moved forward again. “Want to come inside? It’s safer in there.” Finally, the boy moved, but only to shake his head no. “Alright then. But that’s my cat you’ve got there.” Yamcha held out his hands. “Can I have her back?”

“No!” The boy turned away, shielding Puar from Yamcha with his body. Puar yowled pitifully. “He’s my cat now!”

“Okay, look, I really don’t have time for this.” Yamcha reached for Puar. “Give me Puar.”

The boy moved back. “His name is Dodonpa and he loves me!”

“Kid, seriously, give me the cat!” Yamcha lunged and the boy scuttled away, leaving Yamcha to slam jaw-first into the wooden porch. He swore under his breath and picked himself up. If he ended up getting shot because of this, he was going to kill something.

“If you’re mean to me,” the kid shouted, “my big brother’ll get you!”

“I’m not afraid of your brother, kid.” Yamcha prepared to make another grab for Puar when another voice spoke up.

“Chiaotzu, what are you doing?”

Yamcha glanced away from the boy to see who had spoken and stopped dead. Oh. _Wow_. If that wasn’t a tall drink of water. Tall, strong-looking, handsome as hell, exactly Yamcha’s type. He had similar clothes to the boy, but with a wide-brimmed straw hat instead of the black hat. The kid's brother, then. His dark eyes met Yamcha’s impassively, judgmentally, before his attention returned to the boy. (Chiaotzu? Whatever, who cared, certainly not Yamcha.) “We don’t need a cat. Let it go.”

Chiaotzu pouted. “But _Tien_ \--”

“No buts. You shouldn’t even be here. Go back to camp. And leave the cat.”

Chiaotzu’s face screwed up. “Tien, you’re so mean!”

“Leave. The. Cat.”

Scowling, Chiaotzu dropped Puar and she scrambled between Yamcha’s legs and into the saloon.

“Um.” Yamcha swallowed when the man’s gaze turned back to him. What was he going to say? Oh, right. “You should probably get inside. Apparently some outlaw’s coming to town or something.”

A smile crossed the man’s face, and there was something unsettling about it, but Yamcha didn’t care, he wanted to see more of it. “Is there now.”

“That's what the deputy said.” Yamcha stuck his hands in his pockets. “If you and your boy wanted to come inside until the whole thing’s blown over, well, my saloon is still serving.”

The man--Tien?--looked Yamcha up and down appraisingly and Yamcha struggled to keep his face neutral. He hoped Tien would say yes. There just weren't enough good-looking single folks in this town. How many times had he fantasized about a situation like this? Sure, usually the handsome stranger didn't have a kid brother he trotting along behind him, but Yamcha could at least offer the guy a drink, even if he couldn't offer him a good time along with it.

“Well.” Tien’s smile grew and Yamcha’s heart was lost. “I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sit down for a moment.”

Chiaotzu tugged Tien’s pant leg. “I thought you were gonna go do stuff. You said I shouldn't come today because you were gonna take care of grown-up stuff.”

Tien looked down at his brother and his face softened around the edges. “I think that can wait.” He turned back to Yamcha and winked. “After all, there’s a dangerous outlaw coming to town.”

“But isn’t that--”

“Not now, Chiaotzu.” Tien stepped up onto the porch and Yamcha realised just how tall he was. “We’d best get inside.”

Yamcha found them the best seats in the house (not hard, since all the seats were open) and brought out drinks--bourbon for Tien, water for Chiaotzu. Tien sipped at his drink and Yamcha raised an eyebrow--most folks around these parts got personally offended if you didn’t down your drink in one go--but let it go. It wasn’t like it was his business, and he didn’t want to offend Tien and make him leave. Not before he had a chance to know him a little better.

“You’re not from around here, huh?” Yamcha asked, taking a seat. Tien and Chiaotzu were his only customers, and he wasn’t expecting others. Not while Three-Eyes was supposedly skulking around somewhere.

Tien shrugged, tugging the rim of his hat down over his face. “You could say that.”

“Chinese, right?” Tien glanced at him and he shrugged. “Kinda obvious. If the clothes and the skin didn’t give it away, the accent would.” Yamcha leaned back in his chair, tilting his head so his hair fell out of his face. “You come over lookin’ for work, or what?”

Tien ran a finger around the rim of his glass. “Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“I’m bored,” Chiaotzu declared. “Tien, can we go yet?”

“Not yet, Chiaotzu,” Tien admonished. “Be a good boy and finish your water.”

This wasn’t working. Obviously Tien was uncomfortable talking about himself. Yamcha decided to try a different tactic. “Ever been out to Diablo Desert?”

Tien turned back to him. “Of course. It’s not far from here, isn’t it?”

“Couple days of walking. Couldn’t give you an exact distance.” Yamcha scratched the scar on his left cheek. “‘Swhere I’m from.”

“Not China?” Tien looked surprised.

“Nah. My folks were, I think. But I lived out there by myself since I was just a kid, until I came here to set up shop.”

Tien smiled, and it wasn’t the unsettling smile from earlier, it was a little softer, a little kinder, a little more genuine. Yamcha bit his lip. “You must be pretty tough, to live by yourself in the desert.”

“Well. I don’t like to brag or anything.” Yamcha shrugged modestly, but he glowed with pride. “But yeah, I can hold my own in a fight.”

“Tien,” Chiaotzu whined, “I’m _bored_.”

“I’m not finished my drink, Chiaotzu. Besides, there’s still a dangerous criminal on the loose.” Every time Tien mentioned Three-Eyes, he sounded more and more amused. Yamcha wondered if he even believed him. He supposed it looked pretty bad from an outsider's point of view--a saloon owner with no customers, making up stories about an outlaw on the loose to get people to come to his bar.

Although, if Tien hadn’t believed him, why would he have agreed to come spend time in Yamcha’s saloon?

The saloon door slammed open with a bang and Yamcha winced. He stood with a sigh and turned to see the five boisterous men who referred to themselves as the “Ginyu Gang” come laughing and crowding into the saloon. Their leader, Ginyu, a tall man with an ugly purple hat, immediately scanned the place, eyes landing on Yamcha. “Hey, there he is boys!” he bellowed. “Looks like you’re open for business after all!”

“Even if I wasn’t, you’d probably still show up,” Yamcha retorted, folding his arms. “Don’t forget, you boys are on thin ice because of last time.” Of course it was the Ginyu Gang. No one else around here would be stupid enough to go drinking when there was a showdown about to go on. In fact, they probably wanted to watch from the saloon porch, drinks in hand. The whole bunch of them were a few cards short of a deck, as far as Yamcha was concerned, and one of these days they were going to get themselves killed.

“Aw, Yamcha,” Ginyu cajoled, slinging an arm around Yamcha’s shoulders. “You’d really say that to your best customers?” He lowered his voice. “Especially since you know what’s on the line?”

Yamcha stiffened. “Fine,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “Go sit down somewhere. But so help me, if you break anything this time, even your friend up in government won’t be able to help you where I send you.”

Ginyu barked out a laugh and slapped Yamcha on the back. “Ah, you’re a good kid! Come on, boys! Drinks are on Guldo!”

“I thought it was Jeice’s turn,” Guldo whined. The shortest of the gang, he trotted along behind everyone else as they crowded towards the poker table.

“That was before you made us all sick with that damn soup of yours.”

Yamcha muttered under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Dammit, he didn’t want to deal with customers now, he wanted to spend more time with Tien. Who knew the next time he’d be back in town? Yamcha had to make a good impression so he’d be sure to come back at all. He looked at Tien apologetically. “Back to work for me, I guess. You two can stay here until this whole Three-Eyes or whoever thing blows over.”

Tien tipped his hat, the amused little smile from before back on his lips. “Much obliged, I'm sure.”

“But Tien,” Chiaotzu pouted.

“Later, Chiaotzu.”

Yamcha hurried off to serve Ginyu and his crew. He thought he felt Tien’s eyes on him as he left, but it might’ve just been his imagination. Or wishful thinking.

He shook his head. He needed to focus. He had a job to do, a saloon to run--if he went around getting distracted by every pretty face that walked in, he’d never get anything done around here.

The Ginyus seemed fairly subdued when Yamcha got back to them, muttering amongst themselves and occasionally eyeing Tien and Chiaotzu. “There a problem, fellas?” Yamcha asked, handing out drinks. He stood intimidatingly over Guldo until he grumbled and fished out money to pay for the first round.

“That new guy,” Ginyu said sourly, squinting at Tien. “Who's he?”

“What, him?” Yamcha glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, I don't know. Probably nobody you should be worried about.”

“I don't like him,” Ginyu declared, and the others nodded and murmured in agreement. “Looks suspicious.”

Yamcha folded his arms. “I don't care _how_ bored you are, you are _not_ starting a bar fight in my establishment again. I'll get the sheriff; I swear I will.”

Recoome, the biggest, sneered down at Yamcha. Even sitting, Recoome towered over most people. “You don't get to tell the Captain what not to do.”

“Look at him.” Jeice, a short man with even more hair than Yamcha, tossed his head and scoffed. “He ain't even drinkin’ right.” He snatched up his glass and drained it, then slammed it back down. “ _That's_ how it's done, not sippin’ at it like some fancy frou-frou European sheila.”

“Okay, now, boys,” Yamcha said, holding up his hands, “why don't you just go back to your game and--”

Ignoring him, Ginyu stood up, the rest of his gang following suit. “Now wait a minute, fellas,” Yamcha protested, but he was shoved aside by Recoome and sent spinning away while the five of them advanced on Tien and Chiaotzu.

Tien, for his part, continued sipping at his drink almost absently. He gave the Ginyus a cursory glance, then looked down at his brother. “Better make yourself scarce,” he said. “Wouldn't want you getting hurt.” Wide eyed, Chiaotzu nodded and scrambled off his chair, scampering towards Yamcha.

Yamcha ushered the boy towards the back rooms. “You go on in back there. Your brother’ll come get you when it's safe again.” Chiaotzu didn't need to be told twice, scarpering into Yamcha’s kitchen.

The Ginyus had Tien surrounded, and Yamcha rushed over, trying to pry his way between Jeice and Burter. “Hey, no fighting! Don't make me get the sheriff!”

“Now, now, Yamcha.” Ginyu smirked down at Tien. “We’re just havin’ a little chat, is all. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours.” Burter shoved and Yamcha fell back, smacking his hip on a table as he went down.

“Did you want something?” Tien asked mildly. He tapped a fingernail against the side of his glass. “My brother and I were just enjoying a drink and some...hospitality before going on our way.” He made eye contact with Yamcha from between Ginyu and Jeice and winked. Something about the way he said “hospitality” brought a blush to Yamcha’s face. He made it sound so _lewd_.

“Well, now, ain't that nice.” Ginyu sneered, then gestured to Burter. “Listen, John John--” Tien bristled at the name, one commonly given to Chinese workers that nobody cared about. The amusement was gone from his eyes--from his whole body. “--my friend Burter here is the quickest draw this town's ever seen.”

“Besides Goku,” Yamcha muttered, and Burter shot him a glare.

“And if you don't finish your whole drink in one go like a man in the next five seconds, well, you're probably not as tough a guy as you like to put on that you are. And around here, boys like you that put on airs like they're men get punished, and you'll get to find out just how quick a draw Burter is.”

Tien’s eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, and suddenly faster than Yamcha could blink he was on his feet and pointing Burter’s own gun between Burter’s eyes.

The others scrambled back while Burter just froze. Tien’s hat had fallen off when he stood, and now they could all see the eye clearly tattooed on his forehead. Yamcha’s breath caught in his throat.

Tien. Tenshinhan. Of course. This whole time, Yamcha had been falling all over himself for “Three-Eyes” Tenshinhan.

The others seemed to have figured it out, too. “You yellow sunovabitch,” Ginyu growled, sounding almost impressed. “You shoulda said you were Three-Eyes.”

Tenshinhan kept his gaze firmly on Burter’s. “Listen very carefully,” he said. His voice was flat and dull, but there was roiling anger simmering underneath. “I will count to three. When I reach three, I will shoot any of you that remain.”

“Now hold on--” Ginyu started.

“One.”

The gang fell over each other in their eagerness to leave, and the saloon doors were swinging behind them before Tenshinhan even reached two. Yamcha stared up at Tenshinhan from his spot on the floor. He should be standing up and running away, or hiding, or going to get Goku. But his limbs wouldn't listen to him. He just sat there, staring, wondering why Three-Eyes Tenshinhan had decided to follow him into his bar instead of call Goku out like he was originally going to.

Tenshinhan slowly lowered the gun, turning toward Yamcha. “Where's Chiaotzu?” he asked. His voice still had that hard edge to it and Yamcha swallowed.

He lifted a shaky hand and pointed at the kitchen. “In there.”

Three-Eyes stalked toward the kitchen and Yamcha let out a shaky breath. What should he do? Tenshinhan had a _gun_ , possibly multiple guns if he’d already been planning a shootout with Goku; what was Yamcha supposed to do with _that_?

Tenshinhan appeared again, Chiaotzu peeking out from behind his legs. Yamcha slowly pulled himself to his feet, keeping a wary eye on Tenshinhan’s gun. “Why didn’t you say you were “Three-Eyes” Tenshinhan?” he asked.

“You never asked.” Tenshinhan flashed a cocky smirk and set Burter’s gun on a nearby table. “That idiot can have this back, or you can keep it. I don’t care which.”

Yamcha blinked. “You...don’t want it?”

“I don’t need it. Come along, Chiaotzu.” Tenshinhan retrieved his hat and started to move to the door.

Yamcha’s mind blanked. What the hell did he do? He couldn’t just let a wanted outlaw casually mosey out and try to murder his friend! But what could he do against someone that fast?

Before he had much of a chance to think about it, he’d already thrown himself in front of the door. His self-preservation instincts screamed at him to move out of the way, but he held his ground, arms flung out to the side, feet planted firmly, glaring defiantly up at Tenshinhan. “You’re not going out there.”

Tenshinhan’s amused smile was back, and even though he knew now that he was a criminal out to kill the town sheriff, Yamcha’s stomach still fluttered at it. “Really? Why not?”

“You know damn well why.” Yamcha refused to back down. It was going to get him killed, probably, but at least he’d die knowing he did the right thing. “You’re not going out there and killing my friend Goku. I won’t let you.”

“Kill Goku?” His brows drew together. “Why would I do that?”

“W-well, you--” Yamcha blinked. “You’re not going to kill Goku?”

“Not today, anyway.” He stepped into Yamcha’s personal space and Yamcha held firm. “I don’t do that sort of thing in front of Chiaotzu, and you provided an...adequate distraction.” His hand gripped Yamcha’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. “I’ll be back again tomorrow. Maybe I’ll stop by here and see if you can...distract me again.”

Yamcha’s knees went weak and he had to grab the doorframe to hold himself upright. Tenshinhan was--he was so _attractive_ up close, and it wouldn’t take much for Yamcha to step forward and close the gap between them, and he wondered what Tenshinhan would do if he did--

A look flashed in Tenshinhan’s eyes, something soft, surprised, but it was gone in an instant and he pushed Yamcha out of the way. “Tomorrow,” he tossed over his shoulder, “don’t forget.” Chiaotzu trotted along at his heels, and they were gone.

Yamcha sank to the floor. Oh, God. He was completely head over heels for a man who wanted to kill the town sheriff.

He needed to go pray somewhere.

~~~

Yamcha was exhausted. Between the nighttime rush and the whole business with Three-Eyes earlier, all he wanted to do was sleep and pretend none of it had ever happened.

The problem was that he couldn’t seem to fall asleep.

He tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling and went back out to the bar for a drink, but none of it helped. The alcohol just made him warm instead of sleepy. And all he could think about was Tenshinhan.

“Three-Eyes” Tenshinhan. How had he not figured it out before? It seemed obvious in hindsight that Tien and Tenshinhan were the same person, but he’d never even seen a drawing of Three-Eyes. How was he supposed to know? And he wasn’t afraid to admit he’d also been blinded by the sudden, visceral attraction he’d had towards him. Even after he’d figured it out, that edge of danger just pulled him even deeper.

Yamcha had always been attracted to danger. It followed him around like a hungry dog, even back in his desert bandit days, and he’d reveled in it. Sure, he was trying to put all that behind him now, but a man could dream, couldn’t he?

And Tenshinhan said he’d be back tomorrow. Looking for a “distraction.” Yamcha tossed the bedsheets off and lay on his back. What kind of distraction would he be looking for? He slid his hands under the hem of his nightshirt, drawing it up to pool around his waist. More of the same from today--a drink, friendly conversation, a wink or two? Or something a little more entertaining?

Yamcha jerked himself roughly, thoughts bouncing from scenario to scenario. Tenshinhan could come in at the end of the day, when all the patrons had cleared out, corner Yamcha in the kitchen and have his way with him. Or he could come in the middle of the day, chase all the customers away, bring Yamcha to his knees. Oh, Yamcha would _gladly _drop to his knees for that man. It’d be his _pleasure_.__

__Maybe Tenshinhan was a gentle lover. Maybe he’d slide his hands all over Yamcha’s body, kissing every single inch of him and making slow love to him. Maybe was rough; maybe he’d pound him so hard Yamcha’s bed would break and he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day._ _

__Yamcha’s hips jerked up and he gasped and moaned and screwed his eyes shut. Tenshinhan’s face danced on the insides of his eyelids--he wanted to know what it would take to make that amused smirk melt into ecstasy, what he looked like when he came. He wondered how he sounded during sex--was it a struggle to keep his voice down? Oh, Yamcha was _gone_ , he’d take whatever Tenshinhan had to give him and _more_._ _

__His breath was ragged and his hand chafed against him and he didn’t care, he was too far gone to stop now, and he came with Tenshinhan’s name on his lips. Yamcha threw an arm over his face, panting and swallowing and feeling so good. He wiped his hand on his thigh and pulled his nightshirt back down and the covers back up. God, he couldn’t _wait_ for tomorrow._ _

__~~~_ _

__A hush fell over the saloon’s afternoon crowd. Chi-Chi, daughter of the mayor and wife of the sheriff, stepped through the door with her head held high. She cast a judgemental eye over the crowd. Most of them stood when she entered, and a few went to remove their hats._ _

__“If any one of ya so much’s doffs yer hat,” she warned, “I’ll toss you straight through the window!”_ _

__A laugh rippled through the men and they went back to their drinking and games. Chi-Chi was a conundrum for the town--technically, she was a proper lady, with a place in high society, but she was just as rough and tumble as any of the miner men who lived there._ _

__“Don’t go breaking my windows today, Chi-Chi,” Yamcha begged from behind the bar. “I can’t afford to replace them again.”_ _

__She waved him off as she approached him. “If I break anything, I’ll pay for it. I ain’t short on funds.”_ _

__Yamcha grinned down at her. “Bless you, Chi-Chi. What do you need today?”_ _

__“Jes’ here to pay Pa’s tab.” Chi-Chi tossed a stack of bills on the counter. “You can count it if ya like. It’s all there.”_ _

__“I believe you.” Yamcha tried not to appear too eager as he grabbed the cash. Gyumao’s tab was worth nearly as much as he had in the till already--it’d be a huge help towards fixing the place up._ _

__“So.” Chi-Chi leaned on the bar. “Hear you got a visit from Three-Eyes yesterday.”_ _

__Yamcha flushed all the way down his neck. “Who told you that?”_ _

__“Ginyu, of all people.” She snorted. “Ain’t the most reliable source, but figured I’d check in with ya anyway. You alright? Didn’t hurt you or threaten you or nothin’, did he?”_ _

__“No, nothing like that.” Yamcha scratched at his scar. “Didn’t even know it was him at first. He was real polite, right up until the Ginyus got up in his face.”_ _

__“Course they did,” Chi-Chi muttered. “Listen, if he comes back, you go get my Goku, ya hear? Last thing we want’s for you to get hurt.”_ _

__Yamcha’s mind helpfully flashed back to Tenshinhan’s hand on his chin, holding him in place, right up in his personal space. “Don’t think that’s what he had in mind.”_ _

__“In any case.” Chi-Chi patted Yamcha’s arm. “Be good.” She winked and walked out._ _

__Yamcha tried to hide his blush as he scurried off to serve another customer. Chi-Chi was one of the only people who knew Yamcha’s preferences swung both ways. From what Yamcha could tell from his time in civilization, nobody really cared who you slept with so long as it was out of the public eye, but Yamcha felt he could never be too careful. He’d had too many would-be romances blow up in his face when the other man found out he was trying to court him. He wasn’t eager to repeat that experience. But Chi-Chi, he knew, could be trusted._ _

__He wondered if Tenshinhan was interested in men. He hoped so._ _

__“Bourbon, please.”_ _

__Yamcha turned and froze at the sight of the man sitting at the bar. Tenshinhan rested his elbows on the polished wood, straw hat tipped down over his forehead to hide his third “eye.” He offered Yamcha a smile, tipped up on one side, cocky and secretive all at once. “Now, don’t make a fuss,” he continued when Yamcha opened his mouth, “I’m incognito today. You’ll address me as Tien.”_ _

__“O-of course,” Yamcha stammered, fumbling to grab a glass for Tenshinhan. “Is Chiaotzu not with you today?”_ _

__Tenshinhan grimaced. “I left him with a...friend. I didn’t want him in town today.”_ _

__Yamcha lowered his voice as he slid Tenshinhan his drink. “Because you’re planning on meeting Goku today?”_ _

__“No, not today I don’t think.” Tenshinhan threw back his drink and fished out a few coins. “A bit late in the day for that sort of thing.”_ _

__“Then…” Yamcha trailed off, frowning. “Why are you here?”_ _

__Tenshinhan raised an eyebrow at him. “We had a date.”_ _

__Yamcha’s face flamed and something in his chest squeezed. “Oh.” He snatched up his cleaning cloth and twisted it, needing something for his hands to do besides grab Tenshinhan by the front of his shirt to yank him forward and kiss him. Tenshinhan was--he--Yamcha swallowed. “You--”_ _

__“Hey! Yamcha! Service!” came a voice from the other end of the bar._ _

__Yamcha instantly forgot what he was going to say and he scowled. “I’ll be right back.”_ _

__Tenshinhan leaned on the bar again. “I’ll be here.”_ _

__And he was there for the rest of the day. Yamcha only got brief snippets of time to talk to him in between serving customers, but he seemed content to sit at the bar and just...watch Yamcha. The few times anyone else tried to engage him in conversation, he either ignored them until they left or gave them a cutting remark to make them leave. He was friendly enough to Yamcha when they did get to talk, though, with more than a few genuine smiles creeping through._ _

__Once, Tenshinhan ducked his head and pulled his hat down to hide the blush on his face when Yamcha said something provocative, and Yamcha’s hands yearned to reach out and smack the hat away so he could see the full force of it._ _

__By the time Yamcha closed up for the night, Tenshinhan was the last one there. Yamcha stood by the door as Tenshinhan picked himself up, a little wobbly from all the bourbon he’d had over the course of the day. He stumbled and Yamcha raced to catch him. “I’m fine,” Tenshinhan mumbled, but his eyes were glassy and his speech slurred._ _

__“You’re drunk,” Yamcha informed him._ _

__“Am not.”_ _

__“I was the one serving you. I know how much you had. You’re drunk.”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Tenshinhan declared, standing up straight. His knees buckled and Yamcha caught him again._ _

__“You’re not leaving like this.” Yamcha led him towards the stairs. “Listen, I’ve got rooms I rent out to people. You can sleep in one of them tonight.”_ _

__“No.” Tenshinhan strained against him. “I gotta...I gotta get Chiaotzu.”_ _

__“You said you left him with a friend,” Yamcha reminded him. “He’ll be fine.”_ _

__“I didn’t.”_ _

__Yamcha paused. “Didn’t what?”_ _

__“He’s back at camp by himself and--” Tenshinhan swallowed, eyes misting over. “If I don’t come back he’ll be scared, and if he gets found he might get hurt, and it’d be my fault, and I _promised_ him I’d come back--”_ _

__“Alright, hold on.” Yamcha grabbed Tenshinhan by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “Where is Chiaotzu? I’ll go get him.”_ _

__“No, I’ve gotta--”_ _

__“Tenshinhan.” At the sound of his name, Tenshinhan stopped struggling, but he held onto Yamcha’s arms. “I’ll go get your brother. But you have to tell me where he is.”_ _

__There was a long pause where nothing was said. Then Tenshinhan’s head drooped. “Out by the west edge of town. There’s an abandoned mine shaft. We live in the entrance of it.”_ _

__“You _live_ \--” Yamcha shook his head. “Well. That ends right now. I’m going to get Chiaotzu, and you two are staying here. Got that?”_ _

__“We can’t stay _here_ ,” Tenshinhan said, sounding affronted by the very idea. “No, we can’t.”_ _

__“I’m not arguing this with you right now.” Yamcha forced Tenshinhan into a chair. “Stay here. I’ll get Chiaotzu and be right back. Alright?”_ _

__Tenshinhan blinked dazedly up at him. His hands still gripped Yamcha’s arms. “You’re too good for me,” he murmured._ _

__“What--” Yamcha started, but he was interrupted when Tenshinhan pulled him forward and their lips pressed together._ _

__He scarcely had time to register what was happening before Tenshinhan pulled away again. His eyes were hazy, lips quirked up in a sad smile. Yamcha’s mouth fell open. “You--what--”_ _

__Tenshinhan sighed. “Too good for me,” he mumbled again. His hands loosened their grip on Yamcha’s arms. “Chiaotzu. Where's Chiaotzu?”_ _

__Yamcha moved away, trying to hide how he was shaking. “I--you stay here. I’ll go get him.”_ _

__~~~_ _

__Chiaotzu was exactly where Tenshinhan said he’d be, curled in a blanket and a lot less terrified than Tenshinhan seemed to think he’d be. He recognised Yamcha from the day before and readily followed him when he told him that he’d take him to Tenshinhan. Yamcha hustled them back into town as quick as he could--it could get dangerous for Chinese people around here, especially in small groups and at night. Sure, this town was mostly Chinese, but Yamcha still didn’t like to push his luck._ _

__When they got back to the saloon, Chiaotzu rushed to Tenshinhan while Yamcha locked up. Tenshinhan hadn’t moved from where Yamcha left him. He scooped Chiaotzu up and hugged him to his chest, murmuring comforting words in Chinese. Yamcha kept back and watched for a moment. It was so strange, seeing a big, strong, confident outlaw like Tenshinhan reduced to a worried mess over a little boy. Strange, but somehow it fit him._ _

__Yamcha ushered them up the stairs, insisting they stay the night despite Tenshinhan’s protests. “You’re just going to get yourselves into trouble if you go out again,” Yamcha said, “and I think you’re in enough trouble as it is.”_ _

__It took nearly an hour to get Tenshinhan bundled into bed, fully clothed, arms still wrapped protectively around Chiaotzu. Yamcha managed to get Tenshinhan’s shoes off, but figured that was as good as he’d be able to do and left them for his own bed._ _

__He’d had no idea they were travelling alone. Most of the time, Chinese people travelled in large groups to try and discourage attacks by white people. Of course, Yamcha himself had been an exception to that rule once, but he was tough and could handle himself pretty well, and he didn’t have a six-year-old to look out for. How long had Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu been out by themselves?_ _

__Yamcha sighed as he crawled into bed. Hopefully he could get more answers in the morning._ _

__~~~_ _

__When Yamcha checked in on his guests the next morning, Tenshinhan was completely buried under the bedcovers and Chiaotzu was already awake, looking out the window. Tenshinhan grumbled when Yamcha tried to wake him and swatted his hand. Yamcha shook his head and asked Chiaotzu if he wanted breakfast. Chiaotzu perked up and followed him downstairs. Every so often he’d ask a question--“Where’s your cat?” “What’s that?” “Why do you run a bar?”--but for the most part he sat quietly and watched Yamcha work. It was clear he was in a better mood this morning than Tenshinhan was, but then again he wasn’t sporting a massive hangover._ _

__It didn’t take long before Yamcha declared breakfast was ready. He left Chiaotzu with an omelette as big as he was and went back upstairs to rouse Tenshinhan. If he wanted his hangover to go away, he’d better eat something._ _

__Yamcha pushed the door open and winced when the hinges squeaked. He’d have to oil those, then. Tenshinhan was sitting up, head in his hands. “How’re you feeling?” Yamcha asked quietly._ _

__“Keep it down,” Tenshinhan mumbled. “My head’s going to split.”_ _

__“Then maybe you shouldn’t have stayed drinking so long yesterday.” Yamcha shrugged. “I’ve made breakfast. You’ll feel better after some coffee.”_ _

__Tenshinhan squinted up at him, and it was somewhat unnerving that his third eye tattoo didn’t move with the other two real eyes. “Why’re you helping me? I’m a dangerous outlaw, remember? I’m here to kill your friend.”_ _

__“Honestly?” Yamcha sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees. “You’re a good-looking fella, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for something to come out of all this.” Tenshinhan’s eyes widened and a blush crept up his neck. “But aside from that, I don’t think you’re such a bad guy. And even then, I don’t think you really want to kill Goku.”_ _

__Tenshinhan snorted, then winced and brought a hand to his forehead. “Then you are a fool.”_ _

__“You came into town yesterday not to kill him, but to see me.” Yamcha shrugged. “Call me a fool if you like, but I know facts when I see them.”_ _

__“I can kill Goku anytime I like. I could kill him right now.”_ _

__“You sure as hell couldn’t. Look at you. You can’t even get out of bed, can you?”_ _

__The intention had been to goad Tenshinhan into getting out of bed so they could go downstairs and eat. Tenshinhan, apparently, had other ideas. He stared at Yamcha impassively for a moment before he moved forward, grabbing Yamcha’s arm and yanking him down onto the bed. Yamcha swallowed his surprised shout. “What the hell are you--”_ _

__“Why would I get out of bed,” Tenshinhan said, climbing on top of Yamcha, arms on either side of his head, pinning him to the bed, “when you’ve come up _to_ my bed?”_ _

__“N-now hold on,” Yamcha stammered, but Tenshinhan had ducked his head and sealed his lips over Yamcha’s. Well, shit. Yamcha grabbed Tenshinhan’s head and struggled to keep up, enjoying what he could get while it lasted. Tenshinhan’s hands buried themselves in Yamcha’s hair and Yamcha moaned, sliding his hands over Tenshinhan’s shoulders. This is what he’d been looking for, this--he wanted to touch Tenshinhan, every part of him, and for Tenshinhan to do the same to him. He slid his tongue into Tenshinhan’s mouth and revelled in the way he gasped--_ _

__And then Tenshinhan sat up, moved away, rolled over onto his back and clutched at his head. Yamcha lay beside him, chest heaving, mentally willing himself to calm down. Tenshinhan had a hangover, and he was probably still a little drunk, and Chiaotzu was waiting for them downstairs for God’s sake. “Come downstairs,” Yamcha said when his breathing was a little more under control. “You should eat something.”_ _

__Tenshinhan said nothing for a long moment. “Fine,” he said eventually, slowly sitting up. He gave Yamcha a hard look. “And after breakfast, we’re having a talk. But not in front of Chiaotzu.”_ _

__~~~_ _

__Tenshinhan seemed better after his third cup of coffee and a healthy helping of rice. His stomach was apparently still too upset with him to handle anything else, but he said it was fine and gave Chiaotzu the rest of his breakfast._ _

__Yamcha dug out a few scraps of paper and an old pen and Chiaotzu amused himself by drawing while Tenshinhan stared into his fourth coffee and waited. Yamcha dragged another chair over to him and sat backwards in it, straddling the back of it. It was no accident, sitting that way, and he let a grin cross his face when he caught Tenshinhan’s eyes travelling down towards his crotch. “So,” Yamcha said, and Tenshinhan’s eyes snapped back to Yamcha’s face. “You wanted to talk.”_ _

__Tenshinhan looked away and sipped at his coffee. “I did.”_ _

__Nothing was said for a long moment. Yamcha could hear the townsfolk setting about their daily business, and figured he’d have about ten minutes before there were people banging down his door and demanding he open up for the day. “What did you want to say?” he prompted._ _

__“I figured--” Tenshinhan stopped, thought, started again. “I thought you deserved to know why I am here.”_ _

__“To kill Goku.” Yamcha propped his arms on the back of his chair and his chin on his arms. “I know. You haven’t really been keeping that a secret.”_ _

__“Yes, but--I think you ought to know _why_.”_ _

__Yamcha sat up a little straighter._ _

__“When Chiaotzu and I first came a year ago, we had nothing. The gold rush was over, there was nothing for us here. But there was just as little for us back in China, and we couldn’t afford to go back. If we hadn’t been taken in by Master Shen and his brother, I probably would have been forced to find a job building the railroad, and there would be no one to take care of Chiaotzu while I worked._ _

__“But Master Shen took us in--he’d been here for several years by then; he arrived at the start of the rush and was able to save up enough money to live comfortably. In exchange for manual labour, he and his brother fed us and clothed us and taught us English.” Tenshinhan looked into his coffee mug. “It was backbreaking work, and Masters Shen and Tao were often cruel, but it made me strong, and it kept us alive. If given the choice again, I would make the same decision._ _

__“And then Goku came.” Tenshinhan’s eyes and voice hardened. “Master Tao was a hard, cruel man. He had killed many and robbed more, and that is where their wealth came from. Goku was sent to bring him and Master Shen in, dead or alive. They refused to be taken alive, and…” He trailed off. “They were killed.”_ _

__“Tenshinhan,” Yamcha started, “I’m sorry--”_ _

__“I swore,” Tenshinhan continued, speaking over Yamcha, “that Goku would pay for what he did. I know they were not good people--I know that. But they helped me, and they helped Chiaotzu, and for that I am indebted to them. And the only way I know of to repay that debt is by killing Goku.”_ _

__Yamcha waited to make sure Tenshinhan was finished before speaking up again. “Does Chiaotzu know? About what happened, and about what you’re going to do?”_ _

__“No.” Tenshinhan glanced at Chiaotzu, who had abandoned his art and was chasing Puar around. “He would just try to stop me.”_ _

__“He’d be right. You don’t have to do this.”_ _

__“Yes, I do. I just explained why.”_ _

__“No, you don’t.” Yamcha sat back and folded his arms. “You already paid your debt to them, with the manual labour you told me about. The “back-breaking” work you did in exchange for their help. If you go up against Goku, you’ll be an outlaw on the run at best, dead or in jail at worst. And do any of those situations sound good for Chiaotzu?”_ _

__Tenshinhan’s smile was thin. “Before, no. It didn’t. But there is someone now who I can trust to look after Chiaotzu when I’m gone.”_ _

__Yamcha blinked. “There is? Who?”_ _

__Tenshinhan said nothing, just sipped his coffee and kept his gaze steadily on Yamcha’s._ _

__“Oh, no.” Yamcha pointed at him. “You’re not going out there and trying to shoot my best friend and then dumping your brother on me. Don’t you dare. If anything happens to you, it’ll break that kid’s heart, you understand? And your debt is already paid in full! There’s no reason for you to do this!”_ _

__Before Tenshinhan could answer, there was banging from the front door. “Yamchaaaaaaa!” It was Burter’s voice. Yamcha groaned and hung his head. He was _not_ in a mood to deal with the Ginyu Gang. “What’re you still doing closed? Open up already!”_ _

__Yamcha stood, pointing at Tenshinhan. “We’re not done here.”_ _

__“Of course not.”_ _

__Muttering under his breath about idiots with a revenge fetish, Yamcha crossed to the door. “Make yourself scarce for a minute,” he told Chiaotzu, who shrugged and went to sit with Tenshinhan. He pulled open one of the swinging doors to unlock the big exterior door. When he pushed it open a crack, he found himself face to face with an annoyed Burter. “What the hell do you want?” Yamcha asked sourly._ _

__“You’re usually open by now!” Burter whined._ _

__“I’m closed today. Go away.” He tried to shut the door again, but Burter stuck his foot in the way and muscled his way inside._ _

__“You’re never closed! C’mon, now, let...me…” Burter’s voice trailed off and Yamcha winced. He knew exactly what Burter had just seen--or, more accurately, who. He screeched and Tenshinhan clapped his hands over his ears across the room. “T-Tenshinhan!” Burter yelled. “Three-Eyes Tenshinhan!”_ _

__“Burter, wait--”_ _

__But Burter was already out the door and halfway down the street. “Sheriff! Sheriff! Three-Eyes is at the saloon! Sheriff!”_ _

__Yamcha slammed the door shut and rushed across the room to Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu. Tenshinhan had stood and was scooping up Chiaotzu. “Upstairs. Go. You can hide there while I stall Goku.”_ _

__“Tien, what’s going on?” Chiaotzu asked._ _

__“Chiaotzu, go upstairs.” Tenshinhan carried him over to the stairs and set him down. “I have to deal with something.”_ _

__Chiaotzu grabbed Tenshinhan’s pant legs. “Is this about what happened to Master Shen and Master Tao?”_ _

__Tenshinhan froze. “What do you know about that?”_ _

__“They died because they were bad people. They were _mean_ , Tien! Master Tao _hit_ us! All the time!” Chiaotzu’s lower lip quivered. “And you’re gonna hurt someone because of them!”_ _

__Carefully, Yamcha positioned himself behind Tenshinhan and slid his arms around his waist. Tenshinhan stiffened. “Your brother’s right. They don’t deserve your revenge.”_ _

__He could feel Tenshinhan shaking in his arms. “I have to do this.”_ _

__“No, you don’t,” Chiaotzu said._ _

__“You’ll get killed,” Yamcha said._ _

__Tenshinhan’s hands balled into fists. “I don’t care.”_ _

__Yamcha yanked Tenshinhan’s shoulder and smashed their lips together. “I _do_ ,” he growled._ _

__The door burst open and Goku came rushing in. Yamcha threw himself away from Tenshinhan. “We weren’t doing anything!” he yelled, as though that was the problem._ _

__Goku skidded to a stop in the middle of the room. He looked confused and bewildered. “Apparently there’s a guy with three eyes here or something?” he said. His gaze fell on Tenshinhan’s tattoo. “Oh. Guess that’d be you, then.”_ _

__Tenshinhan turned towards Goku. “I am Three-Eyes Tenshinhan.”_ _

__Goku squinted. “You were at the old crane guy’s place that one time, weren’t you?”_ _

__“That ‘old crane guy,’” Tenshinhan growled, “was my _master_ , and you killed him in cold blood!”_ _

__“I did my job!” Goku shot back. “But if you wanna shoot me for it, you’re welcome to try.”_ _

__There was a long moment where Goku and Tenshinhan stared each other down. Chiaotzu gripped Tien’s pants. Yamcha held his breath. No one moved._ _

__Finally, Goku nodded. “Well, so long as ya don’t go ‘round stirrin’ up trouble, you’re welcome to stay in town.”_ _

__Tenshinhan balked. “What?”_ _

__“For as long as you want.” Goku shrugged. “You ain’t a bad guy--Yamcha here wouldn’t be tryin’ to hide you if you were.” He winked at Yamcha and not for the first time Yamcha wished Goku would shut up. “I’ll be seein’ you around, then.” And he tipped his hat and walked out._ _

__Yamcha let out his breath and collapsed into a chair. “Well. Glad _that’s_ over.”_ _

__“I couldn’t do it,” Tenshinhan said numbly. “After all this time--all this _planning_ \--I couldn’t do it.” He turned to Yamcha. “Why couldn’t I do it?”_ _

__Chiaotzu hugged him around the legs. “Because you’re not a bad guy, Tien!”_ _

__“Listen to your brother,” Yamcha said with a nod. “He knows what he’s talking about.”_ _

__Tenshinhan sank into a chair. “What do I do now? I--that--that was all I had keeping me going, I--I don’t know where to go from here.”_ _

__Yamcha reached out and took his hand. “I have a few ideas.”_ _

__~~~_ _

__“You’re _sure_ this is alright?”_ _

__“Tenshinhan, _relax_.” Yamcha shook his hair out of its braid. “Honestly, I could use another pair of hands around here.” He looked around at the empty bar. “Most days, anyway. Today’s an exception.”_ _

__Chiaotzu came running in from outside, a blanket in his arms and trailing through the dirt behind him. “Where’s this go, Yamcha?”_ _

__“Upstairs, in your room.”_ _

__“Okay!” Chiaotzu zipped up the stairs, Puar at his heels._ _

__Yamcha grinned at Tenshinhan and shook his head. “Kids.”_ _

__“I still don’t--”_ _

__“Nope, I don’t want to hear it.” Yamcha stuck his fingers in his ears and walked into the kitchen. “Not listening. You’re living here and that’s that.”_ _

__“But--”_ _

__“Gosh it’s great that you’ll be living here,” Yamcha continued, louder. “I’m so glad you and Chiaotzu each get to have your own room. Boy, it’ll be _so great_ to have you helping me out around the saloon and--”_ _

__A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. “About that,” Tenshinhan said, “I was--I was thinking--maybe it’d be better if we shared a room.”_ _

__Yamcha glanced up at him. “What, you _want_ to share a room with Chiaotzu? Tenshinhan, I have plenty of rooms; I can afford to have two with permanent guests--”_ _

__“Not with Chiaotzu.” Tenshinhan’s lips pressed to Yamcha’s scar. “With you. _Your_ room.”_ _

__“Oh.” Yamcha’s face went ashen. “I--I can’t see a problem with that.” His heart raced and he reached back to pull Tenshinhan closer to him--_ _

__“Done!” Chiaotzu yelled, bounding back down the stairs. The two of them sprang apart, blushing furiously, and Chiaotzu tilted his head to frown at them. “You guys are acting weird,” he declared. “Tenshinhan, come see my room! It’s _huge_!”_ _

__~~~_ _

__Yamcha looked up at a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in.”_ _

__The door opened and Tenshinhan slipped inside. “I...wasn’t sure if I should knock.”_ _

__Yamcha set his book aside and patted the spot on the bed next to him. “This is your room now, too. You don’t have to knock.” He smirked. “Nice nightshirt.”_ _

__Tenshinhan edged over to the bed, eyeing it warily. “It's a little snug.” The nightshirt was one of Yamcha’s, and it was definitely not tailored to someone of Tenshinhan’s height and build. It rode up and strained at the shoulders._ _

__“Sit down already,” Yamcha said, patting the bed again. “I won't bite.” He grinned. “Unless you're into that.”_ _

__Tenshinhan tangled his hands in his nightshirt. “I-I don’t think so.”_ _

__“Then come here.” Yamcha sat up on his knees, facing Tenshinhan. “Listen, we don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to. This is new to both of us, and--”_ _

__“No.” Tenshinhan’s eyes glinted with determination. “You’re...I’ve been attracted to you since I saw you. I’m not letting this opportunity pass me by now that I know you feel the same.”_ _

__Yamcha beckoned and Tenshinhan knelt on the bed, hiking up the nightshirt as he did. “Then come here,” Yamcha murmured before pressing a kiss to Tenshinhan’s lips._ _

__The kiss was sweet, tame, chaste compared to what they’d done upstairs earlier in the day. Tenshinhan didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, holding them over Yamcha’s shoulders for a moment before grasping them. Yamcha brought one hand up to cup Tenshinhan’s face, smiling when Tenshinhan leaned into his touch. His other hand slipped under the hem of Tenshinhan’s nightshirt, and when Tenshinhan gasped Yamcha worked his tongue into his mouth. He pulled their hips closer together and moaned when Tenshinhan’s hand found its way into his hair and pulled._ _

__Yamcha broke the kiss to pepper kisses down Tenshinhan’s neck. “You know,” he said between kisses, “I think maybe it might be better if you weren’t wearing this thing at all.” He tugged at the nightshirt. “It’s a little small.”_ _

__He felt Tenshinhan swallow under his lips. “Right.” He dragged it up his body and pulled it off, leaving himself exposed before Yamcha. “You, uh.” He sat back. “Like what you see?”_ _

__Yamcha did. Tenshinhan was solid, defined muscle, a perfect specimen of masculinity if Yamcha had ever seen one. There was a scar across his chest that Yamcha longed to trace with his fingers, his tongue. His knees were slightly parted and he was half erect already. Yamcha bit his lip. He wanted to feel that in his hand, between his lips, _inside_ him. It was _perfect_._ _

__Tenshinhan’s hands moved to Yamcha’s thighs and slid up, drawing Yamcha’s nightshirt up. “Let me see you, too,” he said. Yamcha shuddered at those large hands dragging up his sides, over his chest, down his arms. He threw the nightshirt unceremoniously into a corner of the room and rested his hands on Yamcha’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, looking him up and down._ _

__“Are you just going to look?” Yamcha asked, scooting forward._ _

__“Absolutely not.” And then Yamcha was flat on his back, Tenshinhan’s mouth on his neck, hands running across his body and pulling his hair. Yamcha’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open and he gave a soft cry. This--this was what he’d wanted, _exactly_ what he’d wanted, and his hips rolled up into Tenshinhan’s without Yamcha really thinking about it._ _

__“Tenshinhan,” he moaned, and Tenshinhan responded with a bite to Yamcha’s shoulder. “Tenshinhan, I want you, please-- _Tenshinhan_ \--”_ _

__“Yamcha,” Tenshinhan groaned, rolling his hips against Yamcha’s. “I want--Yamcha, I want _inside_ you, can I? Please, Yamcha, I--”_ _

__Yamcha pushed him away. “Hold on a minute.” He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a bottle from beside the bed. Tenshinhan raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed. “I, ah, prefer it if I’m--” He fumbled the bottle open. “Just prepare me first.”_ _

__Tenshinhan looked down at the bottle Yamcha shoved at him. “Yamcha, this is cooking oil.”_ _

__“What’s your point?” Yamcha lay back on his elbows._ _

__“Why was it next to your bed?”_ _

__Yamcha’s flush travelled all the way down his neck. “Maybe I was already thinking about this,” he grumbled. “But if you’re gonna be all--”_ _

__A slick finger slid into him and he cut himself off with a sharp gasp. Tenshinhan chuckled as Yamcha writhed. “Just wondering,” he said, and Yamcha’s head fell back with a moan. It had been a long time--too long. He pulled Tenshinhan up to him and they kissed, Tenshinhan’s finger moving and sliding inside him. A second finger, and Yamcha gasped with air stolen from Tenshinhan’s breath as they crooked and scissored and twisted and _pushed_. He ground down against him and whimpered when Tenshinhan removed his fingers._ _

__He figured he must look a mess, sweat glistening on his brow and chest, flushed and panting and thoroughly undone, because Tenshinhan looked the same way. His hand ran through Yamcha’s hair. “Gorgeous,” he said again, and then he pushed into him._ _

__Yamcha wrapped his ankles around Tenshinhan’s thighs and dug his fingernails into his back and _howled_ , and when Tenshinhan stopped he begged for more, and when Tenshinhan moved he begged for _more_. He was full and gasping and pleading and he felt _amazing_ , and when Tenshinhan rubbed that sweet spot inside him he cried out again. And then there was a hand on him, too, encircling him, rubbing, stroking, and Yamcha was going to either die or pass out, he wasn’t sure which--_ _

__Tenshinhan buried his face in Yamcha’s shoulder and bit down and something hot came rushing inside him and Yamcha’s nails dug deep scratches in Tenshinhan’s back as he came himself. Tenshinhan slowly pulled out of Yamcha and rolled onto his back next to him, pulling Yamcha with him so he curled into Tenshinhan’s chest. They lay there, panting and basking in their shared warmth and pleasure, and Yamcha smiled when Tenshinhan placed a sleepy kiss to the top of his head._ _

__A man could get used to this._ _


End file.
